Remus lupin, préfet respecté et loup monstrueux !
by Ewi
Summary: Introspection d'un loup-garou ou comment obliger un ami à se dévoiler façon black.


-Je me déteste.

La pleine lune était hier te je me suis encore transformé en monstre. Je n'arrive plus à le supporter, je n'arrive plus à Me supporter. Allez respire Remus, tout va bien.

-Moony, t'es où ?

Sirius.

Tu es un autre des raisons pour laquelle je me dégoûte. Toutes ces pensées que j'ai par rapport à toi me répugnent. Oh pas parce que tu es un garçon, non, mais parce que tu es un ami, un de mes meilleurs amis, le meilleurs qu'on puisse avoir et que cela me répugne de trahir ta confiance avec toutes ses pensées interdites. Je n'ose imaginer ta réaction si tu le découvrais, si tu savais que je ne peux m'empêcher de te fixer lorsque tu sors de la douche, de détailler chaque centimètre carré de ta peau dans ma tête, de me caresser en pensant à toi.

Je me dégoûte. Je me hais.

-Je suis en haut Paddy.

Il me rejoignit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Hé Moony, pourquoi tu reste là tout seul ?

-Pour rien, Sirius, je me reposais juste, lui dis-je avec un doux sourire.

Je le vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il est inquiet.

-Sa va, me demande-t-il alors. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Sirius est toujours très protecteur avec moi, et même si cela me fait plaisir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est par pitié. Je sais que c'est absurde, il n'est pas mon ami par pitié, ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin je crois. J'en suis à un tel point que j'en viens à me le demander.

Je lui sourit de mon habituelle sourire doux mais il semble que cette fois je n'ai pas très bien cacher mon émotion puisque ses sourcils se fronce encore plus.

-Non merci, répondis-je quand même, j'étais juste un peu fatigué à cause d'hier. Tu devrais aller rejoindre James et profiter de cette belle journée. C'est une des dernières.

Mais à me grande surprise, au lieu de se dirigeait vers la porte, il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Non, me dit-il, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais rester là. Tu me fais une petite place pour que je puisse me coucher.

Je le regardais, ne laissant rien paraître, pourtant, j'étais surpris. Sirius n'était pas du genre à rester enfermer surtout si son meilleur ami, son « presque frère » se trouvait dehors. Je me poussait finalement pour qu'il puisse s'allonger près de moi sur mon lit, puis je retourner dans la contemplation du plafond.

Mon visage ne laissait rien paraître comme d'habitude. Pour tout le monde, j'étais le doux, le patient, le gentil Remus Lupin, préfet de Griffondor et maraudeur. Cela me faisait rire, un rire amer et cynique. S'il savait ce qu'il y avait au fonde de moi, ils ne penserait certainement pas la même chose.

En réalité, j'étais révolté, en colère, apeuré de ce que la vie me faisait subir. En réalité je suis un monstre, ni plus ni moins. Mes amis faisait semblant de ne pas le voir et je faisait semblait d'y croire. Mais je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je suis bien trop égoïste pour le leur dire, pour leur montrer. J'ai bien trop peur de les perdre, les seuls véritables amis que je n'ai jamais eus, les seules qui m'ont accepté alors que même moi, je ne le peux pas.

-Remus, pourquoi es-tu toujours si triste ?

Sirius ! Je t'avais presque oublié, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je tourne un visage surpris vers lui. Il est allongé sur le côté, la tête appuyé sur sa main et il m'observe.

-Tu as toujours cette lueur triste dans les yeux, ajoutât-il. Pourquoi ?

Je ne te savais pas si observateur, Sirius. Après tout, personne ne l'a jamais vu ou peut-être que personne n'a jamais voulu la voir. Faut dire, je ne parle pas beaucoup sauf en cours, je ne me fait pas remarqué, si je ne faisait pas partit des maraudeurs, le groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard, personne ne m'aurait jamais remarqué. Je prend mon masque le plus imperméable possible afin qu'il ne découvre pas le cheminement de mes pensées.

-Je ne suis pas triste, Sirius, répondis-je en souriant. Tout va bien, j'ai les meilleurs ami possible, j'ai la possibilité d'étudier dans une des plus célèbre école de magie, c'est plus que ce que je n'aurais pu espérer, je ne voit pas pourquoi je serais triste.

Et le pire, c'était que je le pensais. J'avais une chance incroyable, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, jamais je ne m'accordais ce droit.

-Tu mens, je ne suis aussi stupide que tu sembles le penser, je l'ai bien vue.

Cette fois, je le regarder sincèrement surpris. Sirius, stupide ? C'était risible.

-Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais stupide Sirius et je t'interdis de dire ça ou même de le penser. Il est vrai que des fois, tu FAIS des choses stupides mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu es stupide.

Il fit un grand geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Moony, il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi, même si cela me fait plaisir ce que tu as dit.

-Il n'y as rien à dire à propos de moi, tout va bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules et en prenant un air désinvolte.

-Rahhh, criat Sirius en se levant brusquement. Comment veut tu que je pense pas que tu me prends pas pour un con quand tu me mens comme cela alors que c'est si évident.

-Ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde, répliquais-je d'un ton amer. C'était sortit tout seul et je le regrettais immédiatement les mots sortit de ma bouche.

Au moins, cela avait eu pour effet de couper court à l'énervement de Sirius, qui me regardait maintenant avec un air troublait.

-Tu es en colère, Remus.

Là, j'étais quelque peu dans la merde, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Mais non Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, dis-je en me levant. Tout va bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste pour sortir du dortoir, Sirius avait attrapé ma baguette et avait fermais magiquement la porte de la chambre.

Je le regardais surpris. Faut dire que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Il semblait extrêmement en colère et mieux ne valait pas se retrouver sur son chemin dans ces moments-là.

-Moony, je te ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe. Ça fait six ans que j'attend que tu te relâche un peu en notre présence, j'ai très bien vu ton petit jeux Remus, ON a bien vu que ton comportement était faux, au contraire de ce que tu peut penser. Mais James disait toujours qu'on ne pouvait te forçais à te livrer alors j'ai attendus patiemment. Je me suis dit qu'un jour, tu finirais bien par lâcher ta carapace mais non ! Jamais je n'aurais dut écouter James. Ça suffit maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix.

Je m'étais rassit sur le lit sans m'en rendre compte, sous le choc de cette explosion de colère. Jamais Sirius n'avait crié sur moi, même quand il avait appris que j'étais un loup-garou, il ne m'en avait pas voulu de mes mensonges. En réalité, il avait pleuré. C'était la première fois que je le voyait pleurer et la dernière aussi puisque c'était James son confident et pas moi. Ce dernier m'avait dit que Sirius n'allait pas bien du tout au moment où il avait quitté sa famille en fin de cinquième année. Mais Sirius ne m'en avait pas parlé à moi ! Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il était clair pour Sirius, que jamais je n'avais fait l'effort de lui parler de moi.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas confiance en moi Remus, demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse en se laissant tombé a mes pieds.

-Je...Je suis désolé Paddy.

-Explique moi, Moony, supplia Sirius en relevant la tête qu'il avait posé sur mes genoux afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais c'est qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, m'exclamais-je en me dégageant de l'emprise de Sirius pour me recoucher sur le lit. Il n'y a rien à dire ! C'est... c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas... Tu n'as qu'as me poser des questions et je te répondrais du mieux que je peux parce je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire.

Sirius se leva et me rejoignit sur le lit. J'avais croisé mes bras sous ma tête et Sirius posa la sienne sur mon torse. Je fut surprit par ce geste mais ne dit rien alors qu'il entourait ma taille de son bras. Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre câlin et c'était rare qu'il use d'une autre forme de démonstration d'affection qu'une grosse tape sur l'épaule sauf peut-être avec James. Mais c'est particulier entre ces deux là, je le sais même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être, un peu, jaloux.

-Pourquoi ne dit tu jamais quand tu vas mal ?

J'en avais marre de me cacher, Sirius avait raison. Je ne méritais franchement pas des amis comme cela. Ils avaient tout fait pour moi, allant jusqu'à devenir animagus non déclaré, ce qui était passible d'emprisonnement à Askaban, pour ne pas me laisser seul les nuits de pleine lune. Et comment je les avais remercié ? En restant fermé, hermétiquement fermé à eux. J'avais tout pris mais rien donné. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais envi de pleurer. Et puis, le plus grave, c'était que j'avais douté d'eux et de la sincérité de leur amitié ? Enfin pas vraiment douter, je ne sais pas en fait, je ne sais plus.

-Je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de me plaindre et puis, je n'en avais pas vraiment de raison. C'est vrai que tout va bien, je devrais être heureux.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je me sens tellement mal Sirius, j'en suis même venu à douter de vous. Je crois que je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi vous restiez avec moi. Tout est si flous.

-Nous restons avec toi parce que tu es notre ami, simplement et que nous t'aimons. Que ressens tu exactement ?

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire jaune et amer.

-Je me hais, je me hais plus que tout. Je déteste ce que je suis, ce que je ressens ce que je pense parfois. Je me hais tellement. Je suis un monstre, Sirius et même si vous faite semblant de ne pas le voir, c'est la vérité. Si j'en avais l'occasion, je vous tuerais tous et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Pas toi, Remus, le loup. C'est le loup le monstre. Toi, tu n'es que sa victime.

-Mais enfin, quand comprendras tu que c'est moi le loup, je suis le loup Sirius.

J'avais décidé de tout dire, je ne pouvais plus leur mentir, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Je le mettais en danger et c'était insupportable.

-Veut-tu me tuer là maintenant, me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, sa tête à quelques centimètres de moi.

Non, là, je n'avais aucune envie de le tuer, j'avais plus envie de l'embrasser.

-Non, murmurais-je, plus troublé que jamais.

-Alors c'est que tu n'es pas lui. Comme tu l'as dit, le loup n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Bien sur, c'est une partie de toi, il fait partie de toi mais il n'est pas toi.

-Peut-être mais il a fait de moi ce que je suis.

-C'est possible, peut-être n'aurais tu pas était aussi merveilleux sans lui, aussi généreux, doux, gentil, prêt à aider toute personne qui te le demande même si tu la déteste, à toujours penser aux autres avant toi, tu n'aurais peut-être pas été un ami si exceptionnel qui aurait pardonné une chose impardonnable, un trahison, la pire des trahisons. Dans ce cas, je devrais remercier le loup, je crois, d'avoir fait de toi un ange simplement, ajoutât-il avec un petit sourire.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de moi ? Il ne devait pas, non il ne devait pas, Je secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme pour me sortir ses paroles de la tête. Je ne devais pas les croire, je ne devais pas le croire, je n'en avais pas le droit. Le loup est monstrueux, je suis monstrueux, rien de bon ne peut venir de nous. Sirius me prit la tête entre ses mains, délicatement, pour m'arrêter et plongeât ses yeux gris bleu dans les miens. A présent les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais pleuré devant personnes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir honteux.

-Tu es un ange, Moony, n'en doute jamais. Tu es mon ange. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonnera jamais, que tu seras toujours là pour moi quoique je fasse, que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger même si je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne lui avais pas tout dit. J'ai trahis sa confiance avec tous ces sentiments contre nature. Je ne lui aie pas dit que si j'étais un monstre, c'était aussi pour cela. Mais, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, je ne voulais pas q'il croit cela alors que c'est faux, ce serait pire que le perdre, alors je me jetais à l'eau sans toutefois le regarder. Dès qu'il saurait, il se dépêcherait de se lever, je perdrait sa chaleur contre moi, je pourrais le supportais mais pas de voir cette expression de dégoût quoi ne manquerait pas de se peindre dans se yeux.

-Non, Sirius, non, murmurais-je. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, mais je ne peux pas te laisser penser cela. Je ne suis pas un ange, je t'ai trahis aussi d'une horrible manière. J'ai trahis ta confiance.

Je sentis un sanglot me secouer le corps mais je le réprimais, je devais le dire, je devais lui dire.

-Je t'aime Sirius, j'ai trahit ta confiance, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je me dégageait de ses bras avant qu'il ne le fasse et me tournait sur le côté afin de ne pas le voir partir. Moi, Remus Lupin, préfet de Griffondor respectait de tous pour ma gentillesse et mon calme était à présent effondré sur un lit, le corps secouait de sanglots et le coeur en miette.

Ça y est, il se levait, je le sentais, il allait partir, sortir de ma vie, ma vie qui à présent ne valait plus rien.

Soudain, je sursautais, il venait d'apparaître devant moi, plus beau que jamais, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Va-t-en, Sirius, va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, laisse moi, laisse moi mourir en paix, s'il-te plaît.

Mais non, il ne part pas, il s'accroupit même face à moi, et sa main vient caresser ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, savourant la caresse. Brusquement, je sens une paire de lèvre sur les miennes. Elle dévore tout, prenne tout ce qu'elle peuvent, s'impose dans mon corps et dans mon coeur. Puis tout aussi précipitamment, elle s'éloigne.

-Je ne te laisserais pas, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Jamais.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, j'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu 'un mirage de mon esprit fiévreux, je ne voulait pas découvrir le vide face à moi, je ne voulait pas voir cette voix merveilleuse envolée. Je ne l'aurais pas supportait.

Mais non, il était là, devant moi, tout près. Mon coeur explosa littéralement lorsqu'il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes cette fois plus doucement, plus sensuellement, plus tendrement.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Non Sirius Black ne pouvait pas être en train de m'embrasser, ce n'était pas lui qui glissait ses mains sous ma chemise me donnant des frissons, ce n'était pas lui qui me l'enleva, qui me déshabilla, ce n'était pas lui à qui j'enlevais ses vêtements, ce n'était pas son corps contre le mien, ce n'était pas lui en moi.

Et pourtant, lorsque, plus tard je rouvrit les yeux apaisé et heureux, c'est bien ses yeux gis qui me fixé, ses cheveux noirs, soyeux et un peu long qui me caressait le visage, sa main dans mon dos et l'autre sur mon ventre, son corps nu contre le mien, sa chaleur que je sentais et c'est bien lui qui prononça ces mots tant souhaité :

Je t'aime.


End file.
